


Unduli Preoccupied (Troll! Troll in the Jedi Temple!)

by GentlyMorbid



Series: A Promise of Safety [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Can you guess who the troll is?, F/F, No Angst, crack!fic, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss wake up to an unexpected visitor





	

Ahsoka awoke to gentle knocking on the door.

Groaning slightly, she looked up to assess her surroundings and was confronted by a sleeping Barriss lying on top of her, her face curled into Ahsoka’s chest.

Blinking slowly, Ahsoka wondered why Barriss was naked. When it hit her, she relaxed slightly, a smile forming on her lips, until the insistent knocking reminded her why she was awake.

Ahsoka bolted upright, spilling Barriss on to the floor, scrambling to place her hand over Barriss’ mouth before she could make a sound. Barriss’ eyes widened, as she sent a questioning look over to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was terrified as she whispered, “Barriss. I think your Master is at the door.”

Barriss’ eyes could not get any wider, in Ahsoka’s opinion, as they both clambered to get up, tripping and headbutting each other as they fell to the ground. Ahsoka launched herself up, not caring that she was still nude, and managed to hide in the refresher, while Barriss hastily adorned her sleepwear and went to open the door.

 

-

 

Meeting her Master’s gaze, Barriss bowed in supplication. “Good morning, Master. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

Luminara Unduli’s eyes seemed to pierce right through her as she spoke curtly, “I understand, Barriss. However, do endeavour to keep your door unlocked in the future.”

Barriss silently let out a breath; Luminara hadn’t noticed anything wrong.

Luminara stepped forward into Barriss’ room. “You seem to be unaware of the fact that it is past the midday hour, Padawan. Might I inquire as to what has kept you from our usual meditation session?”

Barriss would have liked nothing more than to have become one with the Force right there. Unfortunately, the Force seemed to have different priorities.

Remembering to speak, Barriss stuttered, “N-no, M-master, it’s just that… I… um.”

Luminara raised an eyebrow. “You seem to be a little disoriented, Barriss. If you had required it, I would have let you forgo meditation in favour of going to see the Healers.

Barriss shook her head. “No, Master, I am in perfect health. I was just preoccupied. I did not mean to keep you waiting. There’s just a couple of things I need to take care of before I join you.”

Luminara tilted her head. “You are starting to repeat yourself, Barriss. No matter. If you cannot journey to my quarters to meditate, I shall meditate here with you.”

Internally, Barriss had been murdered by sheer mortification. Externally, she smiled, gave a small curtsy, before telling her Master, “Pardon me, Master, but I would like to get dressed.”

Luminara acted as if the thought had never occurred to her. “Of course, Barriss. I’ll wait right here.”

Nodding her head, Barriss gathered up the clothes she needed before walking as fast as she could to the ‘fresher, waiting for the door to close behind her, before speaking frantically in a hushed tone, “Ahsoka! Where are you?’

She needn’t have bothered, for Ahsoka’s sleek, naked orange form dropped down from the ceiling.

Barriss held her head in her hands, bemoaning, “You’re not dressed?! If Master Luminara finds out you’re in here, we will definitely not make it to Knighthood!”

Ahsoka grinned. “I could always just pretend I’m sleepwalking.”

Barriss glared at her, “I don’t have time for this. I must go now, or my Master will get suspicious. Please, figure something out. I’ll try to smuggle your clothes in, but you have to find a way out without her seeing you!”

Ahsoka brightened at that. “I have an idea! See if you can get me my comlink and I’ll try to sort this out.”

Hastily dressing, Barriss bid Ahsoka a silent goodbye and headed out to meditate.

Luminara sighed. “I see you’ve left an extra pair of your sleep clothes around, Barriss. Do be sure to remember to pick them up when you’ve finished wearing them.”

Barriss nearly died of shock as she saw Ahsoka’s discarded clothes crumpled next to her bed. She also heard the emphasis in Luminara’s voice, which worried her.

Did her Master suspect her? Did her Master know Ahsoka had been here?

Barriss quietened her worry, as she responded with “yes, Master,” before gathering up the clothes and heading to the ‘fresher.

Throwing them in casually without looking and making sure her Master didn’t see such an uncharacteristic display, Barriss tried to disguise the restlessness in her steps as she returned, yet again, to Master Luminara, who nodded as the signal to begin.

Barriss sat down and crossed her legs, as Luminara guided them in starting their meditation.

Barriss tried as hard as she could to open herself up to the Force and shed her anxiety, but as she inaudibly sighed for the fourth time, Luminara spoke, “I sense you are closed off, Barriss. You need to allow yourself to feel the Force flowing through you. Think of yourself in terms…”

The pause made Barriss open her eyes, as she followed Luminara’s point of view to the comlink sitting on the floor, almost hidden by the bedsheets.

Luminara spoke again, meditation stalled. “Barriss, that is not your comlink. Why do you suppose there is another one by your bed?” As an afterthought, she muttered, “You are usually more fastidious.”

Barriss asked hurriedly, “How do you know that’s not mine, Master?”

Luminara simply responded, “Because you notified me that you submitted yours for maintenance yesterday morning, Padawan. Had you forgotten?”

Barriss scoffed without thinking, “Master, I do not think there is any relevance to assign to a spare bit of machinery. Do not let yourself be distracted by the inconsequential.”

Luminara’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, as Barriss realised her mistake. She had overstepped her bounds and she was sure to see consequences.

Luminara’s voice was calm as she reprimanded her apprentice, “Barriss, what has gotten into you today? You’re preoccupied to no end, you’re disorganised and your attempts at meditation are abysmal.”

Barriss decided deserting the Jedi might just not be that drastic of an option.  
She decided to seriously consider it later, but for now she tried to repair the mess she had created. “Oh, of course, Master. I remember now! Ahsoka came by yesterday. She must have dropped her comlink before she left. I’ll see that I return it as soon as possible!”

Luminara laughed lightly. “Don’t be silly, Barriss. I’ll have it sent to her right away. You’ve been distracted enough. Now, shall we get back to our meditation, as you suggested?”

As Luminara commed a service droid, Barriss had a sinking feeling in her chest. It only grew worse as the droid took the offered comlink to deliver it to Ahsoka’s quarters. Finding her unavailable, the droid brought the comlink back as Barriss tried to ignore her unease, which had since taken up residence in her stomach.

As Luminara accepted the returned device, she looked at Barriss questioningly. “It seems that Ahsoka is not in her quarters. Might you have any idea where to find her this time of day, Barriss?”

If the Force had a mischievous side, it manifested itself, as a loud bang and a soft “kriff” carried over from the refresher.

Luminara stood up at the same time as Barriss, and asked her curiously, “What in the galaxy was that noise? Barriss, I thought I heard a voice coming from your refresher.”

Barriss longed to spontaneously combust, but assured her master, “Don’t worry, it’s probably just an echo from outside the walls. I’ll make sure there’s no one there, just in case.”

As Luminara turned away, Barriss used the Force to pull the comlink to her hand from where Luminara had placed it on the floor.

Praying that her good fortune would continue, Barriss retreated to the refresher, sagging against the door as Ahsoka came into view, massaging her evidently stubbed toe. Barriss silently handed over the comlink, whilst lamenting the bad luck omen that Ahsoka Tano seemed to personify.

Leaving just as soon as she had gotten there, Barriss arranged a smile on her face as she joked, “Master, there’s no one there.” Issuing a short, good-natured laugh, she continued, “It looks like I’m not the only one preoccupied.”

Luminara smiled softly, as she gestured to the floor, “Now, Padawan, can we proceed?”

 

-

 

Barriss had lost track of time as she finally succeeded at meditating, her anxiety lessened now that Ahsoka would, hopefully, call for a distraction.

However, this did not prepare her for when the door chimed and her Master answered the door to find Anakin Skywalker to be their visitor.

Barriss cringed internally as she stood. Knowing Ahsoka, the chances were high that he possessed most, if not all, the information about the events that had led to him being summoned. Ahsoka wasn’t a very good liar, least of all around her own Master.

Anakin smiled as he addressed Luminara, “Greetings, Master Unduli. I was wondering if you’d be kind enough to accompany me to meet Master Kenobi for some tea?”

Luminara did seem a little perplexed by Master Skywalker’s formality, but she replied nevertheless, “Why, Master Skywalker, I am a little surprised to see you as the invitee.” she smiled. “Was Obi-Wan feeling a bit shy today?”

Anakin grinned, “No, I decided to come here on my own. He doesn’t yet know we’re having tea. I wanted to surprise him.”

Luminara inclined her head, satisfied with that explanation, and made to step outside, before turning to Barriss, “Why don’t you consider inviting Padawan Tano over? You can return her comlink to her in person, as you were eager to do so earlier.”

Barriss would rather have been weaving baskets underwater right then, but she answered, “Of course, Master. I shall do that now.”

Anakin got the hint, as his gaze switched from Barriss back to Luminara, “Well, actually, Master, I did need to talk to Barriss about Ahsoka.”

Luminara’s face expressed concern, “Is Padawan Tano indisposed?”

Anakin shook his head, “No, nothing like that. Although, from what I understand, she does seem to be a little… inconvenienced. I’d like to see if Barriss could help me figure out why, being a Healer as well as her friend. Ahsoka’s too stubborn to tell me why. Maybe she’d confide in your apprentice instead.”

Barriss wanted to roll her eyes. “Inconvenienced” was hardly the word she would have used.

As Luminara departed, Anakin sighed as the door closed. “Is Ahsoka still in the ‘fresher, Barriss?”

Barriss started blushing as she nodded and motioned Anakin toward the ‘fresher door, having momentarily lost the ability to speak. Anakin headed into the refresher, before speaking, “You’re clear, Snips. She’s gone.”

Barriss heard the dull thud that indicated Ahsoka had landed on the floor again, before lowering her gaze as Ahsoka walked out, radiating confidence, now that her plan had worked.

Ahsoka looked at Barriss and rolled her eyes, “Well, I had to tell him! He would have found out anyway!”

Anakin laughed, “Don’t worry, Barriss. Ahsoka didn’t go into detail. I promise I won’t tell your Master if you won’t.”

Barriss’ face flushed a shade of Gamorrean green that she was sure the two others saw.

Ahsoka came forward and slung an arm around her shoulder, “Look at it this way. We had a really fun night and an equally adventurous afternoon. What more could you ask for?”

Barriss decided to voice her concern, her voice laced with worry, “I’m certain my Master knew. If not, she was suspicious that something was going on.”

Ahsoka just smirked. “So? If she really knew, she would have investigated. She didn’t, though. You’re just imagining it.”

Barriss sighed. “Perhaps.” Turning to Anakin, she bowed. “Master Skywalker, I am deeply grateful for your presence. If it were not for you, this day might have ended in disaster.”

Anakin looked embarrassed at the praise. “No worries. That’s what I’m here for.”  
Checking his chronometer, he said, “But since I’m supposed to be having tea with Obi-Wan and Luminara, I’d better not keep them waiting.”

Looking them in the eyes, he jokingly advised, “Now, you girls stay out of trouble. I don’t want to have tea with Obi-Wan and Luminara every day, if you know what I mean.”

With a wink, he saw himself out, as Barriss and Ahsoka made their way to the bed.

Ahsoka groaned in relief at the soft surface, while Barriss just sighed, content that her worries were over.

Both girls fell asleep, curling into each other unconsciously, their breathing soft and steady.

 

-

 

As the three Jedi Masters sat down for tea, Luminara turned to ask Anakin something, resulting in a spluttering cough that made him spill his tea all over himself.

Having been preoccupied with his own thoughts, Obi-Wan could not help but inquire about what words could have reduced his former Padawan to a sodden, tea-covered mess.

When asked, Luminara just replied, “Oh, I only wanted to know if Ahsoka wasn’t too uncomfortable after spending all that time in the refresher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess the title reference? What do you think of Luminara's characterisation in this part?


End file.
